Double Doors
by xXia
Summary: Kamui Hana is engaged to Ootori Kyouya because of personal gain for both sides of the family. However, will her past with Mori prevent her from marrying the Shadow King? Kyouya x OC x Mori
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Decided to work on a new story along side my very old naruto fanfic. Hope you enjoy this :D

Disclaimer: OHSHC does not belong to me. Just Hana.

* * *

I looked up to the big white double door. On the sign above the door in black print was written 'The 3rd Music Room'

Tick...Tick...Tick... DONG! DONG! DONG!

The clock tower outside signified that it was 3 o'clock.

I stared despairingly at the doors and swiftly opened them.

Reluctantly stepping in through the doors I saw host club hustling and bustling about, making preparations for their club activities for the day.

I spotted the twins nearby and was about to call out to them when Tamaki appeared in front of me.

"Hana-sempai, what are you doing here? We haven't even started yet."

"Didn't Kyouya tell you?"

A questioning look fell upon his face.

"Tell me what?"

"He hosts me from 3 to 4 and then I have Honey and Mori for the remainder of the club hours."

A gloomy aura emitted from the king of the host club as went to go cry in his corner. Muttering to himself.

"Momma never tells poppa anything about what's going on in the club."

He snapped out of it and curiously questioned me.

"How come Kyouya is hosting you before host hours?"

I shook my head at the blonde's question.

"Don't worry about it Tamaki. My mother will pay extra for the time."

"It's quite strange though Hana-sempai. Why are you even meeting with Kyouya? You don't generally like these things."

"Ask his parents and mine. They think it is essential."

"Hmm. Well I'll have Haruhi take you to a table."

"Fine."

"Haruhi! Please show Hana-sempai to a table."

A stuttering cry came out from the kitchen, and a short lanky boy came out.

"H-hai!"

As the boy continued to get closer certain attributes were beginning to show.

Supple skin. Round doe eyes. Abnormallly small frame.

A girl.

"Since when did girls become hosts?"

Tamaki slowly turned his head to face me knowing that the club's secret has been found out.

"What are you talking about Hana-sempai? There are no girls in the club."

"Oh shut it Tamaki. I am not that dumb, Just because I haven't been at school for awhile doesn't mean I became brainless."

The King let out a low huff and chuckled a little.

"I should have figured I could never get anything past you. You are way to observant of things. I'll get Kyouya for you."

Haruhi reached us and Tamaki gracefully left the two of us together.

With a smile graced upon myself I spoke up to Haruhi,

"Shall we go?"

"Ah! Yes! Right this way please."

We walked across the elegant music room. Nothing had changed much. Everything was the same.

"Can you take me to a table by a window Haruhi? I would really appreciate it."

"Sure ... uum ..."

"Kamui Hana. But you can just call me Hana."

"Hana-sempai. Well right this way then."

We took a sudden shift and headed in another direction. We stopped and I sat on the couch that I was led to.

"Would you like any sweets or something to drink perhaps?"

"Just some barley tea if you please."

"Okay. I'll be back."

* * *

.:.:.:Haruhi POV:.:.:.

I walked from the table and headed to the kitchen to get Hana-sempai's requested drink.

Once enetering Tamaki-sempai and the twins were having yet another spat.

"You three should really stop bickering like this."

"We would have stopped if the king would tell us what Hana-sempai is doing here."

"I already told you two that I don't know!"

I looked them confusingly. Hana-sempai seemed like a good person.

"I don't get it. What's wrong with Hana-sempai?"

The twins spoke up answering my question.

"Well Haruhi, it's not that there's something wrong with her. Hana-sempai is one the nicest people in the world. It's just a surprise that she is here. She has never been a fond of the host club. But I guess minds change."

"What are all of you murmuring about?"

"Kyouya!" "Kyouya-sempai!," they all exclaimed, "We were just um ..."

Kyouya released a low sigh.

"Haruhi, I have Hana's tea , barley correct?"

"Ah yes."

"Never liked anything else. Well, if you will excuse me. I would suggest you all finishing up preparations too."

And with that he trudged to the area that Hana-sempai was seated at.

* * *

There's my first chapter of the day! Will probably end up becoming a weekly post because of school.

So hope everyone will look forward to it :]

Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, here is the next installment to Double Doors :]

I couldn't wait until next week so I just decided

Disclaimer: OHSHC does not belong to me. I just help Nekozawa keep Bezelnoff keep clean.

* * *

Kyouya made his way over to me with two cups in hand.

"Hana-sempai, your tea."

"How many times do I have to tell you to drop the honorific."

"My apologies Hana."

He charmingly smiled at me. Making it seem he didn't have a care in the world. That smile, it was to heart breaking.

"Does that smile you put on for me have any meaning behind it?"

He looked up at me and the smile only seemed to have brighten even more... if it was even possible.

"This smile just shows how happy I am to be engaged to someone like you."

I let out a low sigh and shook my head as I leaned back in to the sofa, crossing my arms and looking out the window in the process.

From all the people in the world why him?

"But something does concern me a little Hana."

I turned my head to look back to Kyouya.

"What do you mean?"

"I was curious of the fact of why you are meeting Honey and Mori-sempai after this?"

"Do I have to give a reason?"

"... Do you still love him?"

"What if I do?"

"Your parents will not approve of that."

"I know."

"Then please stop."

"I have no intention of doing that."

"Hana, please stop this before it gets any more difficult."

"Difficult for who?"

"For me and you."

"And why would it be?"

With a craze look in his eye he raised his voice.

"Because you are MY fiancee and there is no possibility of you getting back with Mori-sempai!"

This was odd of Kyouya for he was usually always calm and collected and to see him like this was ... unusual.

During the talk he had made his way to the edge of the long sofa and he slid back in his seat and rested his fingers against his temple.

I looked away from him and picked up my tea that had cooled down during the duration of our conversation.

The sun shining through the window glinted on the 2 rings I wore on my left hand.

Kyouya shot a look at it and the crazed look in his eye returned.

"Why are you still wearing that?!"

I looked over to my ring finger and right under the engagement ring was the promise ring that I had received long ago.

"Because I promised to never take it off."

"You are going to be my wife Hana and I would appreciate it if you would take it off,"

"When the time comes that I am fully your wife that is the day I will take it off."

Frustration grew in his eyes, but he knew what I said was final.

"Just don't go around having an affair."

"I would never."

DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!

"Seems like our time is up Hana. I will continue this conversation at home. If you will excuse me."

He got up from his chair and bowed and walked away to the other side of the club room.

I got up from my seat to stretch out my legs from the long hour sit.

But as soon a I got up I was brought down to the floor.

"HANA-CHAN!"

"MITSUKUNI!"

We got up from the floor and we were hugging and spinning around joyously.

Once we stopped spinning, Hunny looked up at me with his doe like eyes.

"Where have you been!? You were gone for the past 3 months!"

Hunny's doe eyes almost on the brim of tears stared at me worriedly.

"I was sick and couldn't come to school for awhile but I'm better now."

"Is it it still the same thing?"

"No it's not the same thing. It's something else, but I swear I'm fine."

He looked in to my eyes to see if I was lying and as soon as I saw I wasn't he went back to being happy and bubbly.

"So what brings you here Hana-chan? Me and Takashi were surprised that you picked us to host you for the whole day."

"Why were you surprised?"

"Because you don't like host clubs."

"Oh. Well I had to come here anyways so why not have you and Takashi host me too. And it also lets me hang out with you guys more."

"But Hana-chan we should still have the same classes and we would obviously eat lunch together."

"But it's not enough, and like i said, I already have to be here so might as well hog you guys for a while. The other girls can go without you guys for one day."

We both giggled together.

"You're so mean and greedy Hana-chan."

"Well it's good for me because it just means that we can have lots of fun and you two can treat me like a princess."

"But we already do Hana-chan."

We both laughed some more and then from beside us a presence became apparent as it loomed over the two of us.

"Hi Takashi."

"Hi Hana."

* * *

.:.:.:Haruhi POV:.:.:.

After an hour of the host club opening, I glanced over at where Hana-sempai was seated.

Hunny-sempai had his head on her lap as she gently stroked the top of his head.

Mori-sempai was on the other side of her oddly enough having a conversation with her.

Anytime I talked to him it was no more than an "Ah" or "Mmm."

"It's strange isn't it?"

From behind me Hikaru and Kaoru appeared, startling me in the process.

"You guys scared me."

"Would you like to know the story Haruhi?," one twin spoke up.

"What?"

The other twin then spoke up,"The story of Hana and Mori-sempai."

"Have they known each other for that long?"

They then simultaneously spoke.

"Yes, It's quite the tragic story."

* * *

Okay then. :] Sorry to end it like this but the story will definitely come for next week.

Thanks again for reading and if you have any pointers please feel free to leave a comment :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Here is my weekly update! I still have a research paper to write but I'm to lazy and I just want to go play Persona 3 which I think I might go do after I post this story. Enjoy reading. :]

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

* * *

.:.:.:Haruhi POV:.:.:.

I looked at the twins in wonderment.

How tragic could the story be?\

Hikaru cleared his throat dramatically and began to cite his tale.

"The three of them have been friends since childhood. Hana's father comes from a family whose tradition is of the chinese fighting style. He also grew up with Hunny and Mori-sempai's father, fighting against them to see who's fighting style is superior. But, as our sempais friendship flourish, so did Hana and Mori-sempai's love for each other. Their love grew more and more and then during the their second year at Ouran Hana-sempai came back pregnant. The two of them were so happy. Whenever you would see them together walking the halls you knew everything about them felt right. But that was shortlived when Hana-sempai's mother found out she was pregnant. Once her mother found out everything became chaos. Hana went missing for a couple of months and Mori-sempai wasn't the same. After 2 months Hana-sempai came back and the familiar bump that we usually saw was no longer there."

I was on the verge of tears.

Who would have thought that those two could have gone through so much.

It was not fair.

The world of rich people never seemed to be fair.

Unable to choose a path that you want to lead.

Unable to fall in love with the one you want.

I'm glad that I don't have to carry the burdens that all these other students have to go through.

"So what happened to them after that?"

Kaoru then looked out at the trio that were sitting out in the room next to the window. The sun shining on them radiantly.

"Nobody really knows Haruhi, they just started talking to each other again the beginning of this year. But, now it seems that something has come to be between her and Kyouya."

Hikaru and Kaoru pondered diligently amongst themselves. Wondering where did the sudden relationship between Hana and Kyouya-sempai came from.

"Don't fret my lovelies. Poppa has found out what happened."

Tamaki gracefully appeared amongst us with great gusto.

"Will you tell us our king?" said Kikaru and Kaoru.

"I shall. It seems that great misfortunes has fallen upon us. But, amongst that misfortune something grand has come about."

* * *

.:.:.:.:Hana's POV:.:.:.:.

I gently stroked the top of Mitsukuni's head.

Letting my hand go in the repetitive motion of pushing his bangs back as it fell again across his face.

I looked up from Mitsukuni's face and glanced over at Takashi.

He was staring at me intently.

Searching my face for a question or an answer.

"Takashi? Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm sorry that we haven't been able to talk til now. It's been really hard these past few months."

"It's fine Hana. There is nothing for you to be apologizing for. I should be the one apologizing."

"For what? There is nothing for you to be apologizing for."

"Hana, there are many things that I have done that need to be begged forgiveness."

"It's fine Takashi. Everything has happened in the past, let us not dwell on them no further."

"But Hana I shouldn't have come that day. If I hadn't then maybe the baby would still be here..."

"Takashi, it's not your fault. It was something that was just destined to happen. We were just not meant to have that baby."

His eyes hardened slightly.

"We were meant to have that baby, and we were meant to be a family together."

"But you know what, stuff happened and I have new things set for me now."

His eyes widened in shock and his voice hitched back a little.

"What do you mean?"

I exasperated a sigh.

"Does this have anything to do with you meeting with Kyouya?"

I sulkily shook my head and looked out the window not wanting to face him.

"Yea."

"What's going on between you two?"

"Takashi, Kyouya and I are ..."

* * *

Sorry for not updating last weekend! D:

I'll try to update again soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody!

Sorry I am going through a dreaded part of my life of mid terms! D:

Sorry this is short but next chapter I'll try to make it longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I just help Renge with the plans for her next dramatic entrance into the hist club room.

* * *

.:.:.:Haruhi POV:.:.:.

"ENGAGED!"

We all exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes, our lady Hana and Kyouya are to wed during the summer."

Hikaru and Kaoru closed their eyes and rubbed their chins with their index finger and thumb.

I began to fret about the situation.

"But, Tamaki-sempai, how is this something grand? Imagine how devastated Mori-sempai will be when he finds out about this."

"I know my dear little Haruhi but I cannot help but be happy for Kyouya, he finally has what he wanted."

Hikaru and Kaoru ceased there thinking and looked at the King with a curious look.

I then spoke up.

"What do you mean he finally has what he wants?"

Tamaki-sempai's face began to pale slowly.

* * *

.:.:.:Hana POV:.:.:.

"You're engaged to Kyouya?"

Takashi sat there in shock as I told him the news of my reluctant future.

"Why are you engaged to him? It doesn't make sense. You're father runs a dojo and he is from a long line of Wing Chun fighting style. Would it not make sense for him to engage you to another family that is known for superior forms of martial arts?"

"Takashi, it's not my father who made this engagement. It was my mother."

He exasperated a breath before he continued on.

"Did he not have a say in it!? I'm sure with convincing he can change her mind and then we -"

"He can't do anything! He made some mistakes and now he is under my mother's control and whatever she says goes now, and she wants me to marry Kyouya."

"Is this marriage for her business than?"

"I don't know if I can call it that, but Ootori Yoshio came to our house because he suddenly became interested in her line of business, but my mother told him that if he marries Kyouya off to me than she will give him our line of Host Club business that we have in Shinjuku."

We sat there quietly as Mitsukuni continued to sleep.

DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!

I slowly brought up Mitsukuni's head and it laid it gently on Takashi's arm.

"I have to go Takashi. I'll see you both in class tomorrow."

I got up and began to head for the big white double doors that I came in through.

However before I could make it to the doors Kyouya intercepted my path.

"I'll be home soon after I finish things here. I'll talk to you then."

"Okay."

With that I quickly walked past him and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody. I wrote a long one this time! But it is to make up for if I don't post next week. D: But I most likely will so please do not fret. :D

Once again though~ ...

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I just go with Haruhi sometimes to get commoner's coffee. :]

* * *

.:.:.:Kyouya POV:.:.:.

I tapped away on my laptop rapidly, inputting all the number figures and calculating how much profit we made for the day.

The club activities were done and all the host club members had cleaned up and had already packed up and left but one.

From the corner of my eye I saw him hovering over me.

Realizing he wasn't going to get my attention, I decided to acknowledge his presence.

"What do you want Tamaki?"

He was shocked and got himself overly flustered.

"N-nothing much, just wanted to see how my good friend was doing. ahahaha"

I looked at him questioningly and then glared at him realizing he wasn't going to say right away what is on his mind, so I went back to tapping away on my laptop before reiterating what I had said earlier.

"Like I said Tamaki, what do you want?"

Suddenly becoming entertained by his hands, he began to fiddle his fingers around, poked his index fingers together.

He took a deep breath and heaved out what he was going to say.

"Are you finally happy?"

I stopped what I was doing and tried to analyze the context of what he was asking.

After getting his implication, I looked up at him angrily, with a low cautious voice I asked him what he meant.

"What do you mean Tamaki?"

He began to fidget around nervously under my intense gaze and his words began to stutter as he tried to speak out.

"Y-y-you know. Y-you finally can m-marry H-Ha-Hana-sempai."

"I don't know what you mean Tamaki. This marriage is merely a business transaction so my father can build his Ootori Empire in Japan."

I continued to type, putting in the final numbers to my calculations.

He slammed my laptop closed and I was forced to look up at him.

I looked up at him fiercely but was taken aback by seeing the same fierce eyes being imitated by Tamaki.

"Kyouya, I've the seen way you would look at her before in our first year. The envy your eyes would shine when you would see her around with Mori and Hunny-sempai, and especially when she came back pregnant. Those were the worse days that I have ever seen you experience, and I knew that when this school year started something good must have happened to you but to have thought this was the reason, I was still ecstatic for you. I do feel bad for Mori-sempai because he has lost the one he loves but it's your turn now Kyouya and just know that there might be some turbulence in your path right now and her feelings for Mori-sempai may have not changed and maybe she doesn't reciprocate your feelings now, she'll eventually come around and you guys will be together. Kyouya no matter what, I'll be here supporting you hoping for you to get the one you love because what else are friends for?"

I looked at the stupid Host King and what he said actually moved me.

I packed up my things and slowly rose out of my seat.

I sighed and looked at him as he continued to look at me with a serious face.

For a retard, he had some wise words to say.

"Thanks a lot Tamaki. What you said means a lot."

He gave me a number one host smile and gave me a pat on the shoulder. I walked to the double doors and was about to head out before turning back around and staring at Tamaki with menacing eyes.

"But I swear Tamaki, nobody else better know about this."

And with that I left, as Tamaki's aura became that of doom.

.:.:.:3rd POV (Morinozuka Household):.:.:.

"Takashi, you need to come out and eat dinner. Your mom is going to get worried about you."

"Ah."

Hunny gazed at Takashi from his doorway as Mori lay in his bed with his body faced towards the wall.

A dark aura hung around him and anyone could tell that unfortunate events happened.

Hunny knew of the things that happened that put Mori into this mood.

Hunny pretended to be asleep as the two former lovers were talking at the host club.

He heard everything from the engagement to the reason why she was getting married and when she left an almost crying Mori.

"Takashi, come on. How about if I get you some cake? Cake is always the best when you are down. Neh Takashi."

"Ah."

Hunny drawled out a heavy sigh and knew it was going to be pointless to try to get him out of this funk.

The scene was looking all too familiar.

It seemed like everything that happened during the winter break was happening again.

"Neh Takashi, you need to stop this. If you want her back go get her back instead of just laying here. What good will it be if you are just laying here doing nothing. You can't be like this forever. Tell her that you want her back, get on your knees if you have to. Do what you can so you don't lose the love of your life. I'll even help you Takashi if you would let me. We are family and family always stick together."

Hunny hoped that what he said would invigorate Mori to get out of the funk he was in but he did not even budge an inch.

"Mitsukuni, just leave me alone."

Hunny became irritated with his continuous depressed attitude and was not sticking around any longer.

"TAKASHI, YOU STUPID!"

He slammed Mori's door shut and trudged off back to his house.

Mori laid there thinking about his grievances.

He thought back to what Hunny had said and slapped himself back to reality.

Hunny was right, he thought, moping around like this won't help the fact that she is engaged. He would have to try to win her back, or at least be with her for the short time she had before she is married.

Takashi set a new goal for himself and he was going to go through with it. But first, he had to go apologize to Hunny.

.:.:.:3rd POV (Ootori Household):.:.:.

The driver drove up to the front of the Ootori household.

He parked the car and got out to open the door for the young master of the house.

Kyouya stepped out and made his way to the front door.

Upon entering his home he heard the laughter of Hana alongside his sisters.

He went into the sitting room and saw Hana joyously chatting away with his older sister.

He cleared his throat to grab the attention of the two women and to make himself known.

"Kyouya, you are finally back."

"Onee-san, it is a surprise to see you. What brings you home?"

Fuyumi Ootori glanced at her brother and gave him a bright smile.

"Well I heard from Akito and Yuuichi that you got yourself engaged before them and that the lovely lady was already staying in the house with you so I wanted to come and properly introduce myself."

Kyouya looked over at Hana and she was heavily entertained with the cup of tea she had in her hand.

"Well, I better get going. Shido will worry about me if I don't get home soon. It was nice meeting you Hana and I'm looking forward to having you as my sister-in-law."

"It was also nice meeting you to Fuyumi-san. I hope to see you soon."

"Me too."

Fuyumi gracefully stood and walked over to the entrance of the sitting room.

"I'll walk you out Onee-san."

She smiled at her younger brother and walked with him to the front door.

They bid each other farewell but Fuyumi had one thing to say before she left.

"It may be hard at first Kyouya, but she will learn to love you."

"Thank you Onee-san."

"And I hope she does soon because I really like her. So try your best okay. Good luck!"

And with that she went out the door and down the steps to the car that was readily awaiting her.

Kyouya trudged back to the sitting room and Hana looked up at him as he entered.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, let's go to our room to talk. That way we have some privacy."

"Okay then."

* * *

That is it my lovelies. Have a nice weekend :D

Please rate and review :]


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Jeez school is a hot mess right now but I'm on my 12th week so 4 more weeks and I am done! (with this semester at least) and during the winter I will be able to update more frequently.

So I have a question for all of you, if you would just reply to what I ask so I can see which way I should write this. Would everyone like:

1: Just one story for going with one of the characters, or;

2: Split the story for different paths for each character?

It's up to you guys so just hit me up haha xD if not I'll just do something when that point of the story time comes.

And sorry if Mori seems a little OOC. Trying hard not to, but just trying to show a different side to him. D:

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I just tend to the flowers and scrub the mildew out of the fountain in the courtyard. :D

* * *

.:.:.:Hana POV:.:.:.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I patiently waited for Kyouya as he changed out of his school uniform. He came out of the bathroom and seated himself at his desk and swiveled his chair so that he was directly facing me.

"So what did you want to talk about Kyouya?"

He closed his eyes and pressed his temple with the tip of his left index finger and thumb.

"I initially wanted to continue our conversation about you and Mori-sempai, but I came to realize that, that topic will be futile. Feelings don't change easily as I have learned so I just ask you that if you do continue to be with Mori-sempai that you will keep it quiet."

"Kyouya, you don't have to worry about about that. I don't plan on getting back with Takashi."

He exasperated a sigh of relief and looked up at me.

"Well I guess that's good, I don't have to worry then."

A sudden silence fell upon the room after his last sentence. Both of us lost in our own little world.

"Well that's all I wanted to talk about Hana. You can continue back to what you were doing."

"Okay Kyouya. I'll be in the garden if you need anything. I'll be back when I'm tired."

"Mhmm."

Kyouya turned his chair back to face his desk and brought out his laptop and black notebook.

I slowly got up and head for the door, but as I was about to step out I looked back at Kyouya.

"You know Kyouya? Even though I might not love you yet, I can learn to love you. So don't give up hope."

He stopped typing on his laptop after hearing the words that I said. He sat there frozen not moving an inch.

"Well I'll be back Kyouya,"

With that last sentence I left the room.

* * *

.:.:.:3rd POV:.:.:.

"Hana-chan!"

The blonde 3rd year ran and jumped on Hana, along with his Usa-chan, as she came walking into the classroom.

The blondes sudden outburst grabbed the attention of the class.

Cheers and salutations was said to the girl.

"Welcome back Kamui-san."

"Hey Hana!"

"Where have you been Kamui?!"

"Glad you're better."

"Good to see you Hana-chan!"

"Hello everyone!" the girl greeted back cheerfully.

With that everyone went back to what they were doing. Hana went with Hunny to go sit in her usual seat by Hunny and Mori.

Mori quietly watched them as they approached their desks.

His heart fluttering wildly as they got closer.

Every time he saw her, his body would act like how it did when he first fell in love with her.

"Hey Takashi."

"Hi Hana."

"Neh, neh Hana-chan, are you going to come to the host club today?"

"Not today Mitsukuni. It'll only be a once a month thing. So I'll go back next month and spend more time with you guys then."

"Aw, okay. Me and Usa-chan and Takashi will be waiting for you to come."

"Okay Hunny."

The two giggled among themselves as Mori just gave a slight smile.

How perfect it would have been if events didn't fold out as they did.

"OI! Hunny! The teacher is looking for you outside!"

"Okay. I'll be back Hana-chan, Takashi."

"Okay."

"Ah."

Hunny got out of his desk and skipped joyously out the classroom.

Mori and Hana both watched him as he left the classroom.

Mori then turned his attention to the girl that was sitting next to him.

"Hana, can we talk?"

"Yea, sure."

The two got up from their desks and went out the classroom, making their way out to the courtyard.

There was not a soul in sight so there was no fear of their conversation being overheard.

"What's up Takashi?"

"Are you really going to marry Kyouya?"

Hana was taken aback by how sudden the topic came to be that she knew Mori wanted to talk to her about.

"Yes, I am. I can't disobey my parents."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

Mori gazed intently into Hana's eyes.

He looked at the seriousness in her eyes and knew that gaze all to well.

"Well then I guess it can't be helped, but Hana can you do me this last favor then. Please, if you still love me."

"What is it Takashi?"

"Can you promise me that you will do it?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Will you just spend the next few months with me, continue back to where we left off, when it's time for you to get married we'll stop, but until then, let me just have this time with you before you are gone from my life."

"Takashi, I-"

"Please Hana!"

Mori grabbed both of Hana's hands with his own and brought them up to chest.

The sound of desperation in his voice as he pleaded for his request made Hana feel troubled.

She had told Kyouya she wouldn't but here her love was begging for the little time she had before she was to be married.

"Okay Takashi. But, we have to keep it quiet tho so that no one else finds out. You know what would happen if someone found out."

"Thank you Hana."

He wrapped his arms around Hana and brought her closer to him.

"Takashi,..."

"Hana, I love you."

She looked up at him and he gazed down at her, there eyes locking and the familiar spark appearing once again between them.

He captured her lips in his and locked themselves in a passionate kiss.

Past mistakes and resentments of the last year disappeared at that moment.

Nothing was left in their thoughts but of the other that they love.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys.

Once again I'll post next weekend :D Til then~


	7. Chapter 7

Getting a lot of readers so it made me happy so I'm writing another chap teehee xD

So I guess I'll be going with the two different endings for both characters, but it won't be until the end.

So wait until then my fellow readers.

Once again : Disclaimer: OHSHC does not belong to me. I just work at the Ootori Hospital with Yuichi Ootori.

* * *

.:.:.:3rd POV:.:.:.

Kyouya furiously stomped away from the window and made his way to gather his belongings.

"What's up Kyouya?"

The joyous Host King came bounding over to his friend as he realized that his friend was emanating an aura of anger.

"I'm going home for the day. Try to handle the host club by yourself today."

"But, Kyouya.."

Before Tamaki could finish his statement Kyouya had already stomped out of the room.

Tamaki glanced over at the window that Kyouya had just stomped away from him.

He walked on over to see what it was that had made his good friend get so upset.

As Tamaki approached the window the first thing he saw was the familiar pair of 3rd years locked in a passionate embrace.

He shook his head somberly.

Why does such travesty have to befall his dear friend.

.:.:.:Ootori Household:.:.:.

Kyouya walked into the house and trudged up the stairs wanting nothing more but to go into his room and lay in his bed.

As he reached the top the sudden presence of somebody became apparent.

Yoshi Ootori stood at the top of the staircase staring down at his youngest son.

"Hello father."

Kyouya gracefully greeted his father with a head bow.

"Hm, it's good that you came home. I forgot to tell you yesterday..."

Yoshio Ootori looked down at his watch, a disgruntled look fell upon his face.

"Well just come with me for now, I'm going to be late. I'll tell you on the way to our destination."

Yoshio Ootori continued down the stairs followed by his confused son.

They both got in to the car and Kyouya's father ordered the driver to head in to Shinjuku in to the Kagurazaka area.

"Father, why are we going there?"

"I was going to tell you and Miss Kamui this yesterday but it is my fault that I did not tell you two this yesterday. However, I wanted the both of you to miss school today to come with me to Shinjuku because we are announcing your engagement on National television."

Kyouya was shocked at the news of what his father had said.

"But, I thought that you guys wanted to wait to announce..."

"Yes we did, however Miss Kamui Saori wanted to announce it today."

"Hana's mother?"

"Yes, it should be fine with just you at the announcement. We'll just make an excuse that Miss Hana is sick or something. Do not embarrass me Kyouya."

"Yes sir."

.:.:.:Hana POV:.:.:.

After school we left to Mitsukuni's house.

I leaned myself against the tree in the Haninozuka Compund with Mitsukuni leaning against me on my side and Takashi's head on my lap.

Everything seemed to be back to the way it use to be before the unfortunate events happened during the winter.

But I couldn't help but feel the nagging guilt in the back of my head.

What was I going to tell Kyouya?

I delicately pushed back Takashi's hair, gently scratching the top of his head.

He opened his eyes and gazed up at me.

I looked back down at him and gently smiled.  
A true genuine smile that I was not able to give for many months.

He grabbed my hand that was stroking his head and brought it to his lips and kept it there for a long time.

I leaned myself back and shivered at the cold breeze that drifted through the trees.

Mitsukuni slightly shuddered and awoke from his little nap.

"Hana-chan let's go inside, it's cold out here."

"Okay Mitsukuni."

The three of us stood up and walked in to the house.

As soon as we walked in we could hear the television buzzing mentioning something about the Kamui's and Ootori's.

"Hana-chan, your mom is on TV."

And loathe and behold he was right.

The gallantly proud woman that I loathed from the bottom of my heart.

She carried herself with so much pride and dignity.

She made herself appear as she had not one human fault.

She made herself seem like a perfect human being.

Beautiful face, stunning body, a personality to boot.

But if people only knew what lay beneath her skin.

Standing next to her was none other than Ootori Yoshio and unexpectedly Kyouya.

The announcer continued with his story and the three of us listened intently.

"Today Kamui Saori, owner of many Host Businesses and Geisha houses, had just announced that her only daughter, Kamui Hana, is engaged to the 3rd son of Ootori Yoshio, Ootori Kyouya, bringing together two powerful families together. It was announced that the wedding ceremony will take place in July shortly after Kamui Hana's graduation. This is Nakashima Shou reporting to you from Shinjuku."

I was in utter shock.

Why was I not told this?

Did my presence for my own engagement not matter this much?

That she would announce my engagement on national tv without me?

"Hana-chan, did you know about this?"

I shook my head slowly.

"They weren't suppose to announce it until after I graduated."

"But then,..."

"I'm going to have to talk to my mother."

"Hana-chan, I don't know ..."

"It's okay Mitsukuni, I'll be fine. There's nothing more she can do to me."

I looked over at Takashi and saw the shock in his face.

"Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked

"Takashi are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'm fine."

He walked away from us and left out the house, leaving the two of us very worried.

* * *

There you go folks.

To think I wasn't going to write this til next week. Tsk tsk.

Well happy reading. :]


	8. Chapter 8

HEY EVERYONE! Sorry for not updating last weekend but I shall post up this one and another one soon but definitely something this weekend! Hope everyone enjoys their Thanksgiving today! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I'm just going to get to cut the turkey today xD

* * *

.:.:.:Hana POV:.:.:.

I walked into the room that Kyouya and I shared, and surprisingly it was dark.

The maids had told me that Ootori Yoshio and and Kyouya had arrived earlier prior to me coming.

Without bothering to turn on the lights, I walked over to the location where the vanity is.

I sat myself in the chair and began to unfurl my long brown hair that I had kept in a tight bun.

I sat, thinking to myself the events that happened earlier that day.

What was my mother thinking?

I exasperated a sigh and brought myself up from my seat and made my way to the bathroom.

I turned on the lights in the bathroom and began to do my nightly routine before I went to bed.

An abrupt clearing of the throat was heard at the door.

I looked into the bathroom mirror and in the reflection Kyouya was coolly leaning against the bathroom door frame.

"Kyouya! You scared me! How long have you been there?"

Without saying a word, he continued to stare at me.

I began to squirm, feeling uncomfortable under the pressure of his gaze.

Feeling the way I was I tried to walk out of the bathroom to get out from his line of sight but before I could pass by him he quickly grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall.

"Kyouya! What are you doing?!"

If it was possible Kyouya looked like he got angrier at the question I was asking.

However, amongst the anger on his face a hint of sadness was apparent.

His hands shaking violently he threw my arms down and stalked away from me to the bed.

He sat himself on the edge and looked downwards as he grabbed fistfuls of hair with both of his hands.

He sighed loudly and just stayed in that position.

Watching him in his downcasted state, my heart began to twinge a little.

'Oh no. Stop it. Please don't do this to me now.'

Unsure of myself, my feet began to lead me towards Kyouya and I sat down next to Kyouya on the bed.

"Kyouya-"

He brought his head up from his hands and looked straight at me.

"I saw you and Mori-sempai in the courtyard."

Panic struck me as the memories of what happened in the courtyard reoccured to me.

'Where did he see us from?'

"Kyouya I-"

"I know that you still love Mori-sempai and you always will, but I know that you'll be married to me soon and like you said you will gradually fall in love with me in time. So I will be waiting until then."

My heart began to thump faster with every word he said.

'Stop it. I don't want to feel this now.'

He turned back away and got up slowly to his feet.

"I'm going to go before I do something I will regret."

I looked up at Kyouya questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Just go to sleep Hana, I'll be back later."

As he spoke those words I saw a glimmer of a tear trail down his face.

He began to walk away but before he could I grabbed onto his hand.

"I'm sorry Kyouya. I really didn't mean that to happen but it did. You're right that I do still love Takashi but - I think I'm already falling for you too."

I felt Kyouya's whole body freeze over as he slowly began to turn towards me.

"What did you just say?"

I released his hand and stared down at the floor.

"I think I'm starting to like you Kyouya."

He pushed me down by my shoulders onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

He looked me in the eye for any signs of me wanting to stop, and without showing any signs to him that I didn't want this he gently brought his lips down to mine.

The kiss was gentle at first but as it prolonged it became more hungry and a simple kiss just could not simply satisfy the growing emotions.

* * *

Sorry to leave you guys like this, and sorry for having it so short after not posting last week D: But I promise after my finals I'll be giving you guys your weekly goodness :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long! I think it's been about three weeks. D:

With finals and going up to east bay for the holidays everything was flashing by like a blur.

But, I will be sure to update weekly again!

Sorry that this one is so short but I will be sure to update soon!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I'm just making the delicious food for Christmas Eve dinner. :]

* * *

.:.:.:3rd POV:.:.:.

As the Sun rose in the sky, its bright rays waking up the world. Shining in through every window except for one room.

The shadow king opened his eyes slowly and felt something stir in his arm. He peered over and noticed the brown wavy locks sprawled over his arm and across the bed sheets. Her arm gently draped across his stomach as her nose was nuzzled against his side.

Closely examining her face, the events that occurred last night came rushing back to him.

It seems so surreal, that it took Kyouya some time to actually believe that the events actually happened.

He averted his eyes from the sleeping girl to the ceiling above him.

Deep in thought he let out a small sigh and thought about Hana's situation with Mori-sempai.

She still loved him, and it broke his heart to admit that.

He closed his eyes and heaved another sigh.

He would just enjoy this moment that he had now and worry about troublesome things at a later time.

Who knew when he would once again have another moment like this?

* * *

Hana sat patiently once again in the same seat that she sat last month when she had come to the host club for her first meeting with Kyouya.

She patiently sat as she sipped on her tea.

It's been twenty minutes since her session with Kyouya was supposed to start and there was still no sign of him.

The host king elegantly strode over to where Hana sat and graced her with his presence.

"Hello once again Hana-sempai. I see that you are doing well."

She acknowledged his presence by putting the cup of tea down and gazing up at him.

"Tamaki, you just saw me yesterday when I was waiting for Kyouya."

"Yes, I know."

"Is there something that you need?"

"Not much, I just have a question for you."

Hana looked at him suspiciously, but he kept staring at her with a strong gaze.

"Fine, what is it?"

She picked up her cup and began to diligently sip on it once again.

"Is there something that you did to Kyouya?"

She brought the tea down from her lips and looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's been acting very strange since two weeks ago. He might not show it in front of you, but when he is here at school he's not the same cunning person that he portrays all the time."

A black notebook hit the top of Tamaki's head and as both of the sitting figures looked up they saw Kyouya.

"Kyouya! I was just uh-uh-uh talking to Hana-sempai…"

"I think that's quite enough talking. You can leave now Tamaki, I have to talk with Hana."

"Mmm, fine then. It was nice talking to you Hana-sempai."

Tamaki sulkily stood up and walked away from us.

Kyouya sat down where Tamaki was previously sitting and let out a dragged out sigh as he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

Hana continued to drink from her cup as she stared at Kyouya.

"What is it that Tamaki was talking about?"

Kyouya brought his hand down from his hand from his face and peered over his glasses at Hana.

"I don't know what he's talking about. I've been fine."

Hana put her cup down and stood up from her seat and strode over to where Kyouya sat.

She took a seat down next to him and stared at his complexion.

"Since that night I have avoided at looking at you, but now that I am looking at you, your face looks clearly emaciated. Have you been eating?"

She reached over to grab his face but Kyouya quickly smacked her hand down.

"It's fine. I haven't been skipping any meals. Just haven't been able to sleep well because of all the homework that I have had to catch up on."

Hana eyed him suspiciously and Kyouya just continued to ignore her stare.

"Kyouya, if there is something that is bothering you I want you to tell me. There's no reason for you to be hiding anything from me."

Kyouya began to get agitated and looked at Hana.

"I told you I'm fine, so can you just drop it! I just want us to sit here and drink our teas and then be done with this."

Hana was taken aback by the sudden outburst that Kyouya had given. She stood up and went back to her original seat, picking her tea up once again.

They both sat there silently until the clock tower struck 4.

DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!

Kyouya stood up and bowed to Hana and walked away.

Hana looked at Kyouya's retreating figure with concern as she now noticed his weird behavior.

Maybe her reaction in the morning after that night could have been something that affected it.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, this one is really short. I'll be sure to update again this weekend before I start Winter Intersession D:

Hope you guys like this tid bit tho :D

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

* * *

Hana stirred awake and felt a warmth emanating from her side. She turned her head to the side and saw Kyouya asleep.

What had she done?

Panic struck her as she remembered the previous night.

She quickly but quietly got up from the bed and went to retrieve the clothing that she had tossed aside the night before.

"What are you doing?"

Kyouya slowly raised himself from the bed, being awakened by the sound of rustling clothes.

"Kyouya!" Hana said startled, "I was just putting my clothes back on."

"Why are you making so much noise in the morning?"

"Kyouya, it's already the afternoon."

Hana resumed to put her clothes back on.

"Do you regret what we did last night?"

Hana turned to face Kyouya.

"What happened last night,… is something that shouldn't have happened, but I can't really blame it on anything since I was fully conscious of the things we did. Kyouya I really do like you ,but now I'm with Takashi and this is something that we shouldn't be doing. Especially since what happened last year, … I don't want to go through that again."

Kyouya spotting his boxers on the floor got up from the bed and went to go retrieve them. He slipped them on and went over to where Hana was standing. He gently grabbed her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

"You know I wouldn't put you through something like that. And if it was me, I would have handled it better than the way that Mori-sempai did."

Hana took a step back away from Kyouya.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that the only reason why you went through that is because Mori-sempai couldn't protect you the way that I would have. He didn't try hard enough to protect you or the -"

Kyouya's words were cut off by Hana's palm striking his face.

"Don't you ever talk about Takashi like that! He did everything that he could. Things that you wouldn't even imagine! Do you know how much he sacrificed for my sake!?"

Hana looked at him with much rage as Kyouya just stood there dumbfounded with his hand to his cheek.

"You know what Kyouya. You're pathetic. To believe that I was beginning to like you. What was I thinking?"

Hana hurriedly gathered the rest of her things and marched out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! Sorry for not writing for awhile! D:

I've just re-entered school and I was not intending on it.

Damn school~ But its cool because all of my essays have been based on monsters. Last week we wrote about werewolves and this week we get to choose our own monster :D

This one's really short but I promise I will give you guys a lot to read in about 2-3 weeks D:

Sorry one again guys!

* * *

"Hanaa-chan! Hellooooooo!"

Hana snapped back from a trance and she noticed Hunny waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry Hunny. What happened?"

"I was telling you that we should go to the beach next week. The weather is going to be great and it's been awhile since the three of us went to the beach together!"

"The beach?"

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared from nowhere and looked at Hunny expectantly.

"Hi-chan, Kao-chan! Do you want to go to the beach with us too? It will be lots of fun!"

The twins both answered simultaneously, "Sure Hunny-sempai."

"The whole club should go," said Hikaru.

"It's been awhile since we have taken a break from our club activities," said Kaoru.

"What are you two up to?"

Haruhi appeared with a cup of barley tea for Hana and placed it in front of her. Hana gracefully picked up the cup and drank from it as Haruhi was staring suspiciously between the twins.

"I don't like the look you guys have on your faces."

The twins bounded to either side of her and held onto her rubbing their cheeks onto hers,

"Haruhi," said the twins, "Why do you always have to think that we are suspicious?"

"Because you guys are."

"We just want to take the day off and go to the beach," the twins whined to her.

Hana put down her cup of tea and asked Hunny, "Which beach are we going to?"

"Hana-chan do you remember that beach that your dad took us to when we were little?"

"I don't really remember, but it was on one of the Ryukyu Islands."

"How about we just go to Okinawa then," butted in Hikaru, "or Amami. The beaches should be nice right now."

"Yea Hana-chan let's go!"

Hana clapped her hands in agreement, "Okay then. Haruhi you come too, so that way I'm not the only girl there. And I'll make sure that there is ootoro there for you to eat.

With the sound of ootoro Haruhi agreed and that finalized the plans of going to the beach with the host club.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm really sorry you guys! Spring semester had start and all my animation classes are taking up my time. D: here's a little something something so that you guys know that I haven't given up on this story yet! It's a bit short but I sincerely apologize!

* * *

.:.:.:A week later at the beach:.:.:.

The breeze was scented strong from the salt of the ocean.

Hunny hurriedly rushed to the edge of the ocean and clapped his hands together.

"Haru-chan! Takashi! hurry let's get in!"

The rest of the host club was setting up their spot on the beach.

Hurriedly trying to finish so that they can enjoy the fresh salt water.

Once finishing Mori and Haruhi went to go play and keep Hunny company.

The twins stayed back with Tamaki eager to question him about certain events.

The host king was sunbathing as two shadows hovered over him.

"What do you two want?" he questioned as he sat up from his position.

"Where are Hana and Kyouya-sempai?"

"They had something to do."

The twins looked at each other and then looked back at Tamaki.

"What exactly did they have to go do?"

Tamaki began to sweat not wanting to answer their question.

After the host club yesterday the trio of them waited for their rides to arrive.

"Tamaki, Hana and I have a meeting tomorrow so we cannot go with you all to the beach."

Hana looked at Kyouya questioningly.

"What meeting?"

Tamaki looked at the two as the tension between them begin to rise.

"My father and your parents want to meet next week to talk about some arrangements that need to be made."

"How come nobody told me about this?"

"It was something that was made at the last minute."

"But, I want to go to the beach. Tell them that I won't be able to make it."

Kyouya looked at Hana sternly.

"You have to go."

Tamaki not enjoying the tension that was forming between the two broke it.

"Why don't you just go Hana-sempai. We will go to the beach with you again another time."

"But I wanted to go tomorrow."

"Next time we will go with you and we will have a lot more fun."

Hana pouted at the words that Tamaki said to her.

"Fine. But next time we go we're going to stay there for 3 days."

"Yes, yes we will sempai."

As soon as Tamaki agreed to Hana's demands Kyouya's car had pulled up.

Kyouya turned to Tamaki and said to him, "We will see you on Monday Tamaki."

"Bye."

Tamaki waved at the two as they got into the car.

"Oi, Tamaki-sempai!" The twin waved a hand in front of the host king's face, "Are you going to tell us?"

"They only told me that they couldn't make it. Let's not worry about them now and let's go play at the beach."

Before the twins could ask him anything more he ran to the ocean to go play with his fellow hosts setting aside all thoughts of his friends marriage situation.


End file.
